


The Scarlet Dreamer

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: Hercules (1997), Road to El Dorado (2000), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's an AU crossover fic, set in 1490's France. I will say it again so that you will understand: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE CROSSOVER FIC THAT IS SET IN 1490'S FRANCE. It's about Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) who lives in Paris, France as a courtesan...though, she was forced into it. TSD is also about Melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**The Scarlet Dreamer: Prologue**

 

(I do not, nor will I _ever_ , own The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, and The Road to El Dorado. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks.)

 

 

   We begin our story with the setting of the sun. Next, we move on to a woman, at the age of only 20, sitting underneath the porch of her friends' house. 

 

   Her name is Ariel. She had long red hair, blue eyes, is currently dressed in a black dress, and she was nine months pregnant. She had just come back from a funeral. It was of her deceased soul-mate's whole family, for they were murdered. The culprit was still at large, though the young woman didn't get her hopes up because she knew that no one would try and find their killer.

 

   The last rosy hints of sun reflected off of the girl's crimson hair and the tears that graced her cheeks. Anyone who saw her would have wondered what cause such a pretty little thing to mourn, but one could guess from the way she fondled her enlarged belly and the way her bright blue eyes looked mournfully toward heaven.

 

 _'Why them...?'_ she thought in her mind. _'Why did it have to be them?'_

 

"Ariel,"

 

Ariel turned around to see one of her friends, named Esmeralda, standing right next to her.

 

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

 

Ariel shook her head, telling her, "No, Esmeralda. Right now, I just want to be alone."

 

"I'm sorry, Ariel," said Esmeralda softly, regretting the words even before they came out of her mouth. "I'm...sorry." 

 

Ariel said nothing. 

 

   While she knew Esmeralda _was_ sorry, that _everyone_ was sorry, it didn't change anything. The man she loved, who was named Eric, was dead. His whole family was dead. No matter how many times everyone around Ariel told her that they were sorry for her loss, it would not bring them back.

 

She looked down at her swollen belly, as more tears continued to fall; Ariel chewed her lip, choking back her sobs.

 

_'Why did it have to be them, God?!'_

 

Without warning, Ariel felt a sharp pain from within her womb, causing her to cry out.

 

"Esmeralda!" she cried. "Esmeralda, come quick!"

 

Esmeralda was at her side in a flash, asking, "Ariel? Ariel, what is it?"

 

"The baby...she's coming...!" Ariel grunted in pain.

 

"What, now?" Esmeralda questioned.

 

"Yes, now!" Ariel cried.

 

   Esmeralda stood frozen, at a loss of what to do. She could run to fetch help, although there was no telling how much time she would have for that. Pretty much the only logical thing to do was to try to help Ariel herself...albeit, she didn't know if she possessed the know-how, least of all the talent to do it. 

 

   Right then, several other voices sounded in the near distance. Without pausing to think about it, she cried out at the top of her voice, "Help! Someone, please, help!"

 

Four people had rushed over to their aid. They are people that Esmeralda and Ariel knew very well.

 

"What's going on?" asked one of the four people, named Tulio.

 

"It's Ariel," Esmeralda answered. "she's in labor!"

 

"Now?! Are you serious?!" questioned another of the group, a woman named Megara, though everyone calls her Meg.

 

Ariel screamed at the top of her lungs and held her belly as a way of verifying that she was indeed in labor.

 

"Okay, everyone stay calm," said Meg, holding up her hands. "If you would all just follow my instructions, we should be okay." 

 

"Does that mean that we have to...participate?" asked Tulio, looking a little pale and sickly himself.

 

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Tulio!" Meg answered him.

 

Now Tulio frowned, "That's not funny, Meg."

 

"Anyway, we should help Ariel inside." suggested Esmeralda.

 

"And it looks like we better hurry, too," added Meg. "You boys help her inside, since you're the strongest."

 

"Right." nodded Tulio and Miguel as they both helped Ariel into the house.

 

"Easy, now." said Miguel to Ariel.

 

Had Ariel not been gritting her teeth against the pain, she would have screamed at him in response.

 

"Chel, go and get some clean cloths." Meg ordered.

 

"Right." Chel nodded as she ran into the house.

 

"Esmeralda, bring a bucket of water and heat it up."

 

"Understood." Esmeralda left to go and fetch some water.

 

The boys carefully laid Ariel down on a soft bed, tucking extra cushions beneath her head and neck.

 

"What do we do, now?" Miguel asked Meg.

 

"The rest of you stand back, but be ready to help when your assistance is needed," Meg told them. 

 

"Understood." Tulio nodded as he and Miguel went outside of the room.

 

"Ariel, are you ready?" Meg asked as she got to her position.

 

"Does it look like I've got a choice?!" Ariel couldn't help snapping. 

 

   Meg took a deep breath, while managing to hold her own temper in check. After all, this was what many women had gone through since time began.

 

"All right, push!" Meg ordered.

 

   Ariel screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed. Meanwhile, outside of the room, Tulio and Miguel were both blue in the face, the former more so than the latter. They noticed Esmeralda and Chel entering the room with clean cloths and a bucket of water.

 

"How's it going?" Miguel dared to ask. 

 

Chel paused long enough to tell them, "As well as can be expected, though I have a feeling this could take a while." 

 

"Oh, boy," said Tulio under his breath.

 

   Chel was indeed correct. Ariel had been in labor for two hours, now. She wiped the sweat off of the red haired woman's brow, while Esmeralda held onto her hand.

 

"Ariel, you're doing great," Meg praised. "just one more push!"

 

"I can't!" Ariel cried. "I can't do it, Meg, it hurts too much!"

 

"Think of it this way, honey," said Chel. "One more time, and it will all be over. I promise."

 

   Ariel groaned, yet managed to give it one last shove, and soon a high, robust cry pierced the air. The boys almost jumped out of their skin at the noise.

 

"What? What is it!?" Tulio inquired in a panic while rapidly turning his head from side to side.

 

"It's a girl!" Esmeralda answered, happily, as she poked her head out of the room.

 

"A girl?" Miguel repeated, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes," Esmeralda nodded. "Come and see her."

 

   Tulio and Miguel stood up and followed their friend into the room. Sure enough, a beautiful little girl lay nestled in Ariel's arms. She was small, even for an average baby, nevertheless she was well made in every way. She had black hair, chubby cheeks, and she had her mother's blue eyes.

 

Ariel smiled at her daughter; her eyes began to well up with tears because she couldn't contain her happiness.

 

"She's adorable, Ariel~!" Chel cooed.

 

"Thank you." Ariel responded, tiredly.

 

 _'Poor girl,'_ Tulio thought as he stared blankly at the tiny infant. _'she inherited her father's eyebrows.'_

 

"What are you going to call her?" Miguel inquired.

 

"Melody." she answered.

 

"Melody," Esmeralda repeated thoughtfully. "That's lovely."

 

"Thank you." Ariel whispered as she wiped away her tears. "Meg,"

 

"Hm?" Meg hummed.

 

"Thank you. You were wonderful today. Simply wonderful."

 

A little flustered, Meg murmured, "You're welcome, Ariel. I'm just glad I knew what to do."

 

Ariel chuckled at this, making Melody laugh as well.

 

*****A Week Later*****

 

   Ariel is sitting underneath the cool shade of a tree, while feeding her daughter by breast. The little one is bundled up in a blanket that her mother made just for her. The blanket is blue with purple fish on it.

 

Ariel sighed. As much as her heart swelled with love, it was also heavy with grief.

 

 _'If only you could see her,'_ she thought. _'If only you could see Melody, here with me.'_

 

"I wish you could have been able to see the rest of your family, Melody." she spoke to her child. "I know your father, grandfather, grandmother, uncles, aunts, your cousins, and everyone else would have loved to meet you."

 

From the way Melody regarded her, it was as if she could understand her mother perfectly. Ariel made a small smile at Melody.

 

"I also wish you could meet your aunts, and your grandfather from my side." she said. "Perhaps someday..."

 

   Ariel looked up at the endless blue sky. Unless her eyes were mistaken, she could have sworn she saw a flock of pure white doves in the distance. Seeing them must have been a sign. A sign that she was not alone. In the dark depths of her heart, she felt that tiniest flicker of hope.

 

"They're still with us." she said as she looked down at Melody, again. "Not physically, but they are all still with us."

 

Melody smiled at her mother as she giggled.

 

"Your father, grandmother, grandfather, aunts, uncles, your cousins, we will always be together." Ariel looked up at the sky again with tear-filled eyes. "Can you hear me, Eric?"

 

She sniffled as her tears began to fall.

 

"Forever."


	2. A Mother's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast Forward 12 years later, on Melody's birthday.

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter One: A Mother's Promise**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever, own The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, or The Road to El Dorado. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks.)

 

 

*****12 years later*****

 

The sun rose high above the city of Paris; many of its citizens had already woken up to start their day. Others simply chose to stay asleep.

 

   For example, out in the fields, in a house, in one of the rooms, a girl no older than twelve was still asleep; her name is Melody. She had her blanket covering her; the blanket is blue and had purple fish on it. As she continued her peaceful slumber, her mother, Ariel, entered the room. She sat down beside her daughter as she watched her sleep. Though it pained Ariel to disturb Melody, she had to do it, for today was a very special day.

 

After taking a few deep breaths, she placed her hand on Melody's blanketed shoulder and shook her gently. 

 

"Melody," she whispered. "Melody...wake up, sweetheart."

 

Melody moaned in her sleep, "Nine more minutes, Mama..."

 

"Melody, wake up," Ariel spoke, softly. "Today's your birthday. Don't you wanna get up and spend it with everyone else?"

 

As if the word "birthday" contained magic, Melody's eyes opened wide and she more or less bolted upright.

 

"I'm up!" she beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Ariel giggled, "Good. Now, get changed."

 

"Yes, Mother." Melody nodded.

 

   She got out of her bed, changed out of her nightgown and into a simple blue dress. It was a blue one with a long light blue skirt, dark blue corset, and cropped straps that matched her skirt. Next, she put on a pair of flat blue shoes and tied her hair up in a ponytail with a sky blue ribbon.

 

"Ready." said Melody.

 

"You look lovely," Ariel smiled. "I can hardly believe what a fine young woman you're blossoming into."

 

Melody blushed at the compliment.

 

"Thank you, Mama."

 

"Before you know it, you'll be a teenager," Ariel added with a chuckle. "Goodness, I'm starting to feel old."

 

"You're not old, Mother." Melody hugged Ariel.

 

"Aw, thank you, darling," Ariel said. "Let's go meet up with your aunties and uncles."

 

Melody's eyes brightened. "Even Uncle Miguel and Uncle Tulio?"

 

"Mm-hm." Ariel hummed.

 

"All right!" Melody cheered.

 

The two of them exited the house.

 

"Ah, here they are, now!" said Tulio when he saw the two young ladies coming down the steps.

 

"Happy Birthday, Melody!" Miguel said.

 

"Thanks, Uncle Miguel." Melody blushed.

 

"How about a hug for your favorite uncle, sweetie?" asked Tulio, spreading his arms wide. 

 

   With a cheeky grin, Melody launched herself at both Tulio and Miguel at the same time, nearly knocking them backward; they barely managed to brace themselves in time.

 

"Oomph!" Miguel grunted. "Sometimes I forget how much you've really grown, my dear." 

 

"It's hard to imagine you as that little girl that we could easily pick up and sling over our shoulders like a flour sack," added Tulio.

 

"Really?" asked Melody, looking up from their chests.

 

"You loved it every time," said Miguel. "You would always squeal like a little piglet and laugh your adorable head off. Your mother, on the other hand, just about had a heart attack each time you were a mere three feet off the ground." 

 

"I'm not surprised," Melody responded with a lopsided smile. "Mother's always been protective of me. Maybe a little too much." 

 

"She means well, of course," Tulio assured. "You're all she has in the world, you know." 

 

"Yeah," said Melody, softly. "I do know."

 

Not surprising. After losing her father, Eric, and his entire family, Ariel had been protective of Melody to the point of extremity.

 

"So, where are Auntie Meg, Auntie Esme, and Auntie Chel?" Melody asked.

 

"They're over at the Court of Miracles, preparing for the party." Miguel answered.

 

"Thanks for spoiling the surprise, Miguel." Tulio muttered, giving him an elbow in the side.

 

"Ow." Miguel whined.

 

Melody only giggled at this.

 

"Melody!" called a voice.

 

The young girl looked off into the distance to see none other than her friend, Jane Darling, heading her way.

 

"Jane!" Melody took off like a racehorse; Jane began to quicken her step, too; the two girls met up in less than a minute.

 

"Happy Birthday, Melody!" Jane cried.

 

"Thanks, Jane!" The two girls hugged as hard as they could without choking each other.

 

Jane let Melody go and said, "By the way, I don't see Princess Kiara around. Is she not coming?"

 

"She said she'd be here today." Melody answered.

 

"Twelve years old, can you believe it?" Jane pretended to study her friend closely. "You don't look a day older than eleven to me." 

 

"And you don't look a day older than fourteen," Melody teased back.

 

"Hey!" said Jane.

 

"What? It's meant to be a compliment." Melody explained.

 

"You're lucky I like you." Jane replied.

 

Melody giggled.

 

"Melody!" Ariel called.

 

"Yes, mother?" Melody responded.

 

"I'm going to have to go to work, soon." Ariel told her.

 

"Will you be able to make it in time for my birthday party?" Melody asked, a hint of dejection in her voice.

 

"Of course, I will." her mother nodded.

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

"Ariel," Miguel spoke up, softly, "Are you sure about this?"

 

Ariel sighed, lamentably, "Yes. I am sure."

 

"Mother?" Melody inquired, curiously.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" answered Ariel.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong, Melody." Ariel smiled, reassuringly.

 

Melody knew she was lying, though she decided to just leave it alone.

 

"All right." replied Melody as she and Jane left to go to the port and await Kiara's arrival.

 

Ariel sighed.

 

Hoping to lighten the mood, Tulio said, "Hey, come on, girl, this is your big day! And we've got big plans for you."

 

"Oh?" Ariel raised an eyebrow.

 

"Don't worry, Ariel," Meg, who had just arrived, reassured. "The girls and I will stick around to make sure the boys remain on their best behavior."

 

"I resent that insinuation," Miguel retorted with a mock scowl.

 

"Stop yer whinin'." Meg replied.

 

"Anyhow, I'd better go." Ariel chimed in as she prepared to leave.

 

"Be careful, Ariel." said Tulio in a voice solemn enough to let everyone know he was not joking.

 

"I will." answered Ariel as she gave him and her friends a reassuring smile, then she left.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Melody and Jane*****

 

"Wonder how Kiara's been doing," Melody spoke up as the girls stood together at the edge of a pier. "It's been a while since I last saw her."

 

"I'm sure she's doing just fine." Jane reassured.

 

"I hope you're right." Melody replied as she looked down at the water with a forlorn expression.

 

"Are you okay, Melody?"

 

"Huh?" Melody quickly snapped out of her train of thought. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Jane."

 

Jane looked at her, half-amused.

 

"No, you're not," she said. "I've known you too long and too well to not know when there's something bothering you. You never were very good at hiding your true emotions, anyway."

 

Melody sighed.

 

"Can't fool you, can I?" she asked.

 

Jane shook her head, answering, "No."

 

"It's just..." Melody began. "...I'm worried that she and her family might not be all right."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, because of how their home is, currently..." Melody answered.

 

"What's going on at their home?" Jane asked, concerned.

 

Melody hesitated, then admitted lamely, "I don't know. Mother doesn't tell me much...but I can tell. I can tell something's just not right."

 

"Why don't you ask Kiara when she gets here?" Jane suggested.

 

"All right." Melody nodded. "She sure has changed since her dad loosened up."

 

"Indeed." Jane agreed.

 

Preety soon, the two girls spotted a ship coming up to port.

 

"Land ho!" a barely audible voice sounded.

 

"Finally!" Melody cried, happily.

 

Even before the ship reached the dock, Kiara leaped overboard and ended up swimming the rest of the way.

 

"Melody! Jane!" she cried.

 

   In less than two minutes, she made it to shore and came rushing out of the water. Kiara ran to the two girls and pounced on them, nearly knocking them over.

 

"It's so good to see you girls!" Kiara cried. "How _are_ you?"

 

"We're doing great, Kiki." Melody replied with a smile.

 

"You don't look like you have changed a bit." Jane surmised.

 

"Yes, I have!" Kiara pouted.

 

"Who can tell?" Melody teased.

 

The young princess puffed her cheeks out as she continued pouting.

 

"Okay," Jane giggled. "I think we should get going now."

 

"Kiara!" a voice called from behind. "How many times do we have to tell you to not randomly dive off the ship like that?"

 

The three girls turned around to see Kiara's mother and father, Prince Simba and Princess Nala, approaching them.

 

"Sorry, father." Kiara apologized.

 

Nala shook her head, even as she struggled against a smile.

 

"We know you're a good swimmer, darling," she started. "But I swear, you're going to give us a heart attack one of these days." 

 

"I think she's already scared two years off my lifespan." Simba quipped with a roll of his eyes.

 

Nala could not help chuckling at her husband's last comment.

 

"Hello, your Majesties." Melody bowed, respectively.

 

Jane bowed along with her.

 

"It's good to see you girls." Nala smiled.

 

"I trust you're all well?" Simba asked.

 

Melody lifted her head, replying, "Of course."

 

"How's your mother?" Nala asked. "If it's a proper question?"

 

"Mother's fine," Melody answered. "She hasn't been having any nightmares, recently."

 

"That's very good to hear." Nala replied.

 

"What is she up to these days?" Simba asked.

 

"Oh, just the usual." Melody answered, vaguely.

 

Nala nudged her playfully. "You know what we mean, you silly guppy! Could you be a bit more specific, please?"

 

Melody flushed at her babyhood nickname.

 

"I'm not a guppy!" she cried.

 

"Yes, you are." Nala teased.

 

Melody puffed her cheeks out as they turned redder and redder.

 

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're a human," Simba began, slyly, "I would swear I wouldn't know the difference between you and a fish."

 

Jane giggled when he said this.

 

"He does have a valid point, Melody." she chuckled.

 

"Okay," Melody said. "Moving on, please!"

 

"All right." Nala nodded.

 

"Happy Birthday, Melody." Kiara smiled as she hugged her friend.

 

"Come on, girls," said Nala, "let's not waste the entire day exchanging endearments on the docks."

 

"Yes, mother." Kiara replied. "Where do you want to go to, Melody?"

 

"I'm starving," Melody answered. "What do you say we got to the marketplace and grab something?" 

 

"Sounds good to me," said Jane. "I'm hungry, too." 

 

"Me too." Kiara added. 

 

"You just had breakfast, Kiara," Simba said. "Three servings of everything, I might add." 

 

"But, Daddy, I'm a growing girl!" 

 

"She gets that from you," said Nala, nudging Simba teasingly in the shoulder.

 

"I know..." he muttered. "All right, you can go with Melody and Jane."

 

"Yay!" Kiara cheered.

 

The three girls left after that.

 

"Don't go too far!" Simba called.

 

"We won't!" Melody reassured.

 

As the girls left, Simba and Nala's expressions changed.

 

"She didn't fully answer your question about how Ariel's doing." Simba pointed out.

 

"I hope she's all right." Nala spoke.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Melody, Kiara, and Jane*****

 

"What should we buy at the marketplace, Melody?" Kiara asked, eagerly.

 

"Just bread." Melody answered.

 

"That's all?" Jane questioned. "You should eat more than that, Melody!"

 

"Mother always told me it was best to be frugal." Melody replied. 

 

"Well, for today, I say we dismiss frugality," said Jane. "We should be extravagant!"

 

"Exactly!" Kiara exclaimed. "We should also have a glorious feast!"

 

Melody could not stop herself from giggling at her friend's silly attitudes.

 

"All right, all right," she giggled. "We'll do that."

 

Jane and Kiara cheered. However, their joy came to an abrupt halt when they saw three, unfortunately, familiar faces heading their way.

 

"Here comes trouble..." Jane muttered.

 

Kiara clung to Melody's arm.

 

"How nice to see you again, Princess!" one of the kids called out in a tone that suggested otherwise. "And to _you_ , Melody."

 

"Hello, Cecilia..." Melody replied.

 

"What do you want?" asked Jane, none too kindly.

 

"Oh, not much," Cecilia answered, smirking at the trio. "We simply wanted to wish Melody a Happy Birthday, as well as greet Princess Kiara."

 

Kiara kept clinging to Melody, fearing the worst.

 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Cecilia," Melody started. "Just why should we believe you? Every time you and your little friends show up, you always cause trouble for us."

 

"Kindly step aside, children," said Jane, placing considerable emphasis on the last word. "We have a party to attend to later on today and, thankfully, you're not invited."

 

Cecilia's eyelid twitched at Jane's last remark.

 

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way to the marketplace." Melody said as she, Kiara, and Jane continued on their way.

 

Before Jane could completely get away, one of the boys caught her by the wrist. 

 

   However, before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Jane's free fist scored a solid hit in the boy's stomach, knocking his breath away and doubling him over.

 

"It's incredibly rude to place your hand on a lady without her consent!" she stated. "For a couple of children from wealthy families, you're very short on manners."

 

"As I said before," Melody repeated. "We're going to the marketplace."

 

She, Kiara, and Jane proceeded down their path.

 

"That was amazing, Jane!" Kiara exclaimed.

 

"Thank you, Princess Kiara." Jane smiled, confidently.

 

"I imagine he's going to be feeling that for a while." said Melody. 

 

"Maybe I shouldn't have lain it on him so hard," Jane admitted at length. "My own strength surprises me at times."

 

"No one can accuse you of hitting like a girl, that's for sure." Kiara grinned.

 

"Indeed." Jane nodded with a cocky smirk.

 

*****Meanwhile, in the marketplace*****

 

"Owwww," the boy groaned as he fondled his aching stomach. "My poor stomach..."

 

"Who does that Jane think she is?!" questioned Cecilia in anger. "She and that despicable Melody have crossed the line!"

 

"I'll bet Melody's party won't even be all that exciting." a portly boy spoke up.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Cecilia scoffed. "This is Melody we're talking about. Her mother's nothing but a lowly courtesan. Of course her party won't be exciting."

 

"How true!" the skinny boy, who Jane had punched earlier, laughed.

 

The three awful children laughed cruelly as they continued walking through the marketplace.

 

   While this was happening, in another part of the marketplace, Melody, Jane, and Kiara were at a stand; the three of them were buying some bread to eat.

 

"Who knew there were so many kinds of bread to choose from?" Kiara remarked.

 

"You'd be surprised." Jane said.

 

"We'll take three loaves of bread, please." Melody told the baker.

 

"Which kind, ladies?"

 

"The baguettes, please." Melody answered.

 

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" said the man, looking and sounding half annoyed, half amused.

 

 _'Yeesh.'_ Melody thought.

 

She payed the man and he handed each of the girls a baguette.

 

"Thank you." the three girls said as they bowed, respectfully.

 

"And just because it's your birthday," said the man, handing Melody a sack, "take this extra. It's on the house."

 

"Merci beacoup, monsieur!" Melody smiled.

 

"Hey," said Kiara as the girls resumed their walk. "What's going on over there?"

 

"Over where, Kiki?" Melody asked.

 

   Kiara pointed over to what she is witnessing and when Melody and Jane turned their heads, their eyes widened in shock. They saw Cecilia and her boys tormenting two frogs.

 

"Hey!" Jane hollered. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Having some fun!" one of the boys laughed as he continued to mercilessly bully one of the frogs.

 

   Melody ran over to the trio and outright slapped the boy across his face. She took both frogs from the brats and gave each of them a cold stare.

 

"I suggest you all leave, right now." she hissed.

 

Cecilia bit her lip in frustration.

 

"Fine..." she muttered as she and the two boys left.

 

Melody watched as the three children walked away, then she brought the two frogs over to a nearby pond and set them on a lily pad.

 

"I'm terribly sorry you each had to endure that." she apologized.

 

"Melody, you do realize you're talking to a pair of frogs, right?" Jane asked.

 

"Oh!" realization finally hit Melody as she stood up.

 

"Are they okay?" Kiara asked.

 

"Yes, Kiki." Melody nodded. "Let's be on our way, now."

 

The three girls left, shortly after.

 

*****With Ariel*****

 

   Ariel has just arrived at a certain house. She lifted her hand to knock, then, as if on second thought, dropped her hand back to her side. Just as she was turning to go, the door creaked open.

 

Ariel sighed.

 

 _'Guess I'm gonna have to go to work, after all...'_ she thought.

 

"Good day, my dear," an icy, silky voice greeted. "So good of you to come."

 

"Hello, Madame Ursula." Ariel greeted back in a monotone voice.

 

The door opened to reveal a rather plump-looking woman.

 

"Well, I must say," said Madame Ursula, "I didn't really expect to see your pretty face today."

 

"Oh?" Ariel asked, still maintaining that same monotone.

 

"Yes, seeing as how it's your daughter's birthday." Madame Ursula replied.

 

"You know very well that I have no choice." Ariel said.

 

"Indeed," said Madame Ursula. "Well, step inside, dearie."

 

Ariel exhaled through her nose and entered the building.

 

"Look out, devils, here comes the angelfish!" a voice sneered. 

 

"Hook, line, and sinker!" another cackled.

 

"Watch out, everyone!" a voice hollered. "The Devil's Whore has decided to grace her presence in our humble home!"

 

   Ariel ignored the taunts and cackles of her colleagues. She just kept the same, emotionless expression on her face and walked through the hall to her room to prepare for work. On her way there, she met up with two of her other friends, Aurora and Snow White.

 

"Ariel!" cried Aurora. "What are you doing here? Isn't today Melody's birthday?"

 

"Yes, but I must come in to work." Ariel answered.

 

"That's not fair!" Snow White retorted. "You should be with your little girl!"

 

"Don't worry," Ariel assured. "I don't intend on missing her party, tonight."

 

"How?" Aurora asked, concerned.

 

"Trust me." Ariel winked as she made her way to her room.

 

"You really deserve a better place than this, you know, Ariel," said Aurora. "You're too good a girl for these slums."

 

"I've been hearing that a lot." Ariel chuckled.

 

As Ariel entered her room, she closed the door behind her and sighed heavily.

 

"I know that fact all too well, Aurora." she whispered, sorrowfully.

 

   Ariel went over to a nearby wardrobe closet and opened it, picking out one of her many courtesan dresses. A loud knock sounded on her door.

 

"Just a minute!" Ariel called as she hurriedly changed into her dress.

 

As soon as she finished changing, she told whoever was at her door, "Come in."

 

The door swung open and Scar strolled over the threshold. 

 

"Good day, my dear," he told her in a sinister, silky purr of a voice.

 

"Hello, my King." Ariel greeted as she bowed.

 

   Inwardly, she felt a cold knot in the pit of her stomach. She felt this way every time she was with Scar. Though, she dared not say it to his face, she knew he was no king, considering what he was and what he did to certain people who displeased him or got in his way.

 

"So," Scar began. "I see that you decided to come here today."

 

"I had to." Ariel replied.

 

Scar smirked, saying, "That's my good girl."

 

Ariel felt her insides burn white-hot with shame. A good girl, was she? 

 

No.

 

She was far from being a good girl.

 

"Why the long face, my pretty?" Scar asked.

 

"No reason, my King." Ariel answered.

 

Scar gave a humorless chuckle. "Aren't _you_ a pathetic little liar."

 

   Now, on the outside, Ariel may seem as though she is not effected by his choice of words...however, on the inside, she was boiling over with rage and wanted to rip Scar limb from limb.

 

"I think we all now what's troubling you," Scar began. "The fact that you cannot by with your daughter today."

 

Ariel knew he was right, yet she said nothing.

 

"Come along, my dear. I'm a very busy lion, and I haven't got the whole day to squander."

 

"Yes, my King." Ariel bowed as she went with Scar and thought to herself, _'I swear, Melody, I will make it to your party.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me, they got off way too easy at the end of TLM II.
> 
>  
> 
> Ursula's in this, too.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you ask, yes, those two frogs are Tiana and Naveen, SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> All will be revealed in future chapters of _The Scarlet Dreamer_.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all like reading chapter one~!


	3. The Court of Miracles and two familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Melody, Kiara, and Jane enter the Court of Miracles, where Melody's birthday party is being held._

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Two: The Court of Miracles and two familiar faces**

 

(I don't own The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan/Return to Neverland, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or The Road to El Dorado. They all belong to their respective owners.)

 

 

*****Meanwhile, with Melody, Kiara, and Jane*****

 

Three girls are heading off to the location of the Court of Miracles.

 

"Hard to believe they'll let us into the Court of Miracles so willingly after what happened with Frollo." said Melody.

 

"Today _is_ your birthday," Jane pointed out. "and Ms. Esmeralda is your aunt. Mr. Quasimodo and Captain Phoebus are on good terms with her as well and they almost got lynched."

 

"Don't remind me." Melody muttered, recalling how her uncles almost died.

 

"I wonder what kind of surprise they have in store for you." Kiara spoke up.

 

Jane gave Kiara a funny look, saying, "If they said what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, silly!"

 

"Oh." Kiara said.

 

It did not take them long to reach the secret entrance.

 

"Halt!" cried a voice. "Who goes there?"

 

"It's Melody!" Melody answered. "I brought my friends, Jane and Kiara with me!"

 

"What's the password?"

 

"Password?" Melody repeated, inquisitively.

 

"Yes." the voice confirmed.

 

"We don't know any password." Jane replied.

 

"You three must call like a fish," the voice instructed. "A fish doesn't make a sound, this way, no one will ever forget the password."

 

The sound of someone's head being slapped can be heard, as well as someone crying out.

 

"Oh, quit messing with them, Clopin!" Meg's voice shouted.

 

"Owww," Clopin moaned, perhaps a little louder than necessary. "That was uncalled for, Megara!"

 

"Well, you were asking for it, Clopin." Meg retorted. "Must you do this every time someone shows up at the Court of Miracles?" 

 

"One can never be too careful..." Clopin muttered, massaging the back of his throbbing head. 

 

Meg scoffed. "Oh, please! This is Melody and her friends, for pity's sake. You've known them almost as long as you've known Esmeralda."

 

"True," Clopin said. "But I just couldn't help myself."

 

"Wait, Auntie Meg? Monsieur Clopin?" Melody called.

 

"Why so formal, my dear?" asked Clopin in mock indignation.

 

"It's just how I was brought up." Melody answered, sheepishly.

 

Clopin chuckled.

 

"All right, girls, come along quickly before anyone else gets any ideas." 

 

"Why so suspicious, my dear?" Meg asked, mimicking his tone. 

 

"It's just how I was brought up," answered Clopin in Melody's tone.

 

Melody pouted while Jane and Kiara snickered.

 

"Let's go, girls," said Meg, beckoning to them, "While we're still young."

 

"Yes, Auntie." Melody nodded as she and her two friends left with Meg and Clopin.

 

   Meg made an outrageous face, asking, "Would it be too much to ask if you could just refer to me as 'Aunt,' Melody? You've been calling me 'Auntie' since you could talk. Don't you think you're a little too mature for that kind of endearment?"

 

"I'm sorry." Melody apologized.

 

Meg sighed.

 

"Well, are you girls going to stand there gabbling all day?" Clopin demanded.

 

"Sorry!" Melody apologized as she and her two friends walked over to the Gypsy King.

 

"Hard to believe you're almost a fine lady already," Clopin said as he surmised Melody. "Seems like only yesterday that you were that darling little baby." 

 

Melody's face flushed.

 

"You also used to be chubby," Meg joked. "Then, you became very skinny."

 

"I swear, Melly, you need to eat more," added Clopin, giving one of her arms a light pinch. "You eat like a bird, from what I've seen." 

 

"Birds actually have quite rapacious appetites," Meg pointed out. "How else do you think they get the energy to fly and do whatever it is birds do?"

 

"Good point." Clopin agreed.

 

Melody could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

 

"Oh, we're here." Meg said.

 

"Already?" questioned Melody, surprised.

 

"Yeah." Meg replied, nonchalantly.

 

"Welcome, ladies," said Clopin with an elaborate bow at the waist. 

 

Jane rolled her eyes, saying, "I don't think I'll understand him even if I live to see twenty."

 

"Me either." Kiara concurred.

 

"And that's partly what makes him so appealing," Meg added, giving Clopin a hard enough punch to the shoulder to make him wince and rub his arm.

 

"Ow..." he whined.

 

Meg rolled her eyes.

 

"Give me a break, Clopin." she told him. "Honestly, you can be such a wimp." 

 

"Note to self," Clopin muttered, still massaging his arm. "Never argue with a woman with a strong back hand."

 

Melody looked at Clopin's injured arm as she and her two friends walked passed him.

 

"Gather 'round, everybody!" Clopin called. "The birthday girl has revealed her presence!"

 

Many of the gypsies had appeared. Even though Melody had harbored some idea of what to expect, she was delighted all the same.

 

"Let the festivities commence!" Clopin declared.

 

"Wow!" was all Melody could say. 

 

Kiara's eyes rivaled the size of the moon. 

 

Even Jane was impressed.

 

"You really outdid yourselves this time," she remarked. "And that's saying a lot." 

 

Clopin smiled at her.

 

"Coming from you, my dear," he started. "That means a lot."

 

As the celebration continued, Melody thought to herself, _'I wish mother could be here with me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party begins!


	4. The cost of keeping a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Here, Ariel keeps her promise to Melody...but at a price._

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Three: The cost of keeping a promise**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever, own The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, The Road to El Dorado, etc. They all belong to Disney and Dreamworks.)

 

 

   We now cut back to Ariel, who is now in bed with one of the customers. He was asleep while she was wide awake. Though it was not too cold in that little room, she found herself shivering as violently as if she were trapped in a midwinter blizzard. This was how she felt every time she had to... "satisfy" her customers.

 

   Moving as quickly but quietly as possible, she slipped out of the bed, praying the man would stay asleep. He appeared dead to the world, though as they always said, you never know. Ariel tip-toed over to her closet, silently opened it, picked out the dress she wore when she arrived, quietly redressed herself, and tip-toed over to the window.

 

   A louder than usual snore from the bed almost made her jump out of her skin. Ariel shook her head to snap herself out of it and silently opened the window, threw down a makeshift rope, and climbed down. No sooner was she out of sight than a knock sounded on her door.

 

"Ariel?" called Ursula.

 

No answer.

 

"Hm," she hummed. "Must be sleeping."

 

At the loud snoring, she added dryly, "Well, someone is clearly sleeping well."

 

*****Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Court of Miracles*****

 

"What's up, Melody?" Jane asked. "For someone who's having a birthday, you don't look to be having a very good time."

 

"...I would be if my mother was here." Melody answered.

 

Jane patted her shoulder, telling her, "She said she'd be here, Melly. She'll come. Maybe she's just running a little late."

 

"I sure hope so." Melody sighed.

 

Then...

 

"Melly?"

 

Melody became alert at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name.

 

 _'Could it be...?'_ she thought, hopefully.

 

   Sure enough, when she turned around, there stood her mother not very far away, looking tired and somewhat paler than usual, yet smiling radiantly.

 

"Mother!" Melody cried happily as she ran to hug her.

 

"Ariel?" said Meg, looking and sounding genuinely surprised. 

 

"Looks like you made it in good time after all." Tulio remarked.

 

"Well, I did promise Melody that I would." Ariel replied.

 

"That, you did." spoke Miguel with a nod.

 

"Are you all right?" Tulio asked, looking at Ariel with genuine concern. 

 

"You don't look well." Meg noted.

 

"I'm fine," Ariel reassured. "Really."

 

No one appeared convinced, however as it was Melody's birthday, they decided to let the matter rest for the time being.

 

   Although, even with their silence, Tulio and Miguel could not take their worried gazes away from Ariel and Meg was not nearly as easygoing as usual. Melody noticed, too, though she decided not to say anything.

 

"Gather 'round, everybody!" Clopin's voice rang out. "The show is about to begin!"

 

   Melody squealed with delight as she, Jane, Kiara, and the others moved in closer to view the main event. Ariel managed to edge closer as well, though she felt a little dizzy and she had to lean on Tulio's arm for support. Tulio, being the good friend that he was, placed his arm around Ariel to keep her from falling. Even this close to the stage, Ariel could barely hear the music. In her head, everything seemed to swirl together in a mess of color and sound. She heaved a sigh.

 

With his usual bravado, Clopin belted out, "See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance, dance, _La Esmeralda_ , dance!"

 

   He threw down a smoke bomb and out of the red clouds appeared Esmeralda herself, donning her best dancing dress. Even though Melody knew what to expect, she jumped a mile at the explosion and she stared at Esmeralda in open-mouthed wonder.

 

"She's pretty!" Kiara exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement.

 

"I think 'stunning' would be more appropriate," Jane commended. "Though, pretty works, too."

 

"Whoa," was all Miguel and Tulio could say, their eyes stuck to Esmeralda like glue.

 

   Meg simply rolled her eyes. Though even she had to admit, if not aloud, that Esmeralda was a sight in her scarlet dress, to say nothing of the way she danced and leaped about the stage with the grace of a swallow.

 

"Enjoying the sights, are we, Tulio?" Chel's voice sounded from behind.

 

Tulio felt a chill go down his spine upon hearing his significant other.

 

"Er...hello, Chel," he greeted, lamely. "how are you this fine evening?"

 

"Cut the sweet talk, Tulio." answered Chel, crossing her arms.

 

"What's wrong?" Tulio asked, knowing the answer before she gave it to him.

 

"I saw the way you were staring at Esmeralda!" she replied, her voice raising.

 

Unable to help himself, Tulio retorted, "Well, can you blame me? I mean, just look at her!"

 

Chel scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Give me a break, Chel," spoke Tulio. "It's not like you and I are married, or anything--"

 

A gasp from Ariel cut him off. She toppled forward, and he just barely caught her before she could hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda performs, at last. We also get to see a little bit more of Ariel's...occupation.


	5. Tiana and Naveen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the frogs from earlier in the day.

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Five: Tiana and Naveen**

 

(I do not, not will I EVER, own The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, The Road to El Dorado, Peter Pan, The Princess and the Frog, or The Lion King. They all belong to Disney and Dreamworks.)

 

 

*****Later*****

 

   Melody is sitting by the riverside, hugging her knees, thinking. Her hair was down and her eyes were puffy and tear-stained from crying so much.

 

   After learning about her mother's true occupation, she just wanted to be alone for the time being. At that point, Jane and Kiara came by and sat down right next to her.

 

"Hi, Melly," Kiara greeted, softly. "Mind if we join you?"

 

"...No, Kiki." Melody replied in a quiet tone.

 

"You okay?" Jane asked as she settled beside her.

 

"No." Melody whispered.

 

"Guess I should have expected that," said Jane, fidgeting a little. "you must hold some contempt for your mother."

 

"She isn't the one I'm upset with, Jane." Melody replied in the same quiet tone.

 

"Then, who are you angry at?" Kiara asked, curiously.

 

"Scar." spoke Jane with quiet conviction.

 

It was then that Kiara finally understood.

 

"Oh," she whispered. "Uncle..."

 

"I know he forced mother into this..." Melody hissed.

 

"I wonder why your mother never stood up to him," pondered Jane. "I always thought she had more backbone than that."

 

"She won't tell anyone why..." Melody pointed out.

 

"Too late for that." spoke Kiara.

 

"What makes you say that?" Jane inquired.

 

"Too late for talk, I mean."

 

"How so?"

 

"Oh, you know what I mean."

 

In that instant, Jane finally understood what Kiara meant.

 

"When your mother is well enough for a talk," she began, "I imagine she'll have a lot of explaining to do."

 

   Inwardly, Melody wasn't so sure she wanted to hear her mother's excuses. As worried sick as she was about her mother, she could not help feeling betrayed, too.

 

   Why hadn't her mother said anything before? Why did she keep her in ignorance about this, all this time? Didn't she realize the consequences of what she was doing?

 

Most of Melody's anger was aimed at Scar, but she also couldn't help resenting her mother as well.

 

"I just wish she'd say something..." she spoke up.

 

A few feet away from her, two familiar amphibians were hopping by.

 

"Why the long faces, ladies?" the male asked in a slick, suave voice.

 

"Hm?" Melody hummed, inquisitively. "Who said that?"

 

"Why, I did."

 

Melody and her friends glanced down to see a frog sitting right in front of them.

 

"Hello." he said, flashing them a dazzling smile.

 

"You're that frog from earlier today." Melody spoke. "Wait, you can talk?"

 

"As well as anyone else," the female frog chimed in as she joined the other frog's side. "I should hope so, anyway."

 

Melody blinked, unsure of what to do or say.

 

"Wait a minute," spoke Jane, holding up both hands, "where exactly did you two come from, anyway? Who are you?"

 

"I'm so glad you asked!" exclaimed the male frog. "I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia. This is Tiana, the waitress."

 

Tiana scoffed at the last part.

 

"So," started Jane very slowly, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger, "what exactly happened to you two?" 

 

"Don't look at me," replied Tiana, her eyes shooting daggers at Naveen. "It's all _his_ fault for getting too chummy with the Shadow Man." 

 

"He was a very charismatic character!" Naveen retorted. "And besides, it's _your_ fault for kissing me and for making me believe you were a bona fide princess!" 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, Mr. The-Entire-World-Revolves-Around-Me! First of all, it was a costume party, in case it's slipped your tiny mind. Second of all, _you_ told _me_ , 'You must kiss me.' Did I misquote you? Or do you just assume my memory's as bad as yours?"

 

Naveen was about to say something, until he realized that Tiana was right and decided to hold his tongue.

 

"That's what I thought." Tiana huffed, before turning her attention to Melody. "So, why were you crying, honey?"

 

"Oh," Melody sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I...I found out something shocking about my mother."

 

"Long story," added Jane, to save Melody the trouble of reliving everything all over again. "so, I take it that you've been trying to find a way to lift this curse?"

 

"I think you can guess the answer to that." Tiana muttered.

 

"Right." murmured Jane.

 

   After a long, awkward pause, Melody asked, "Is there...anything we can do to help you out? I can't imagine spending the rest of my life as a green, slimy thing."

 

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Naveen groaned, "when will people understand that it's _mucus_ , not _slime?_ "

 

"What's the difference?" Kiara asked. "They're both gross!"

 

"You're not very big on biology, are you, young lady?" Naveen asked.

 

"I'm six years old!" Kiara countered. "I don't even know what biology means!"

 

"Only six?" Naveen gave her a funny look. "My little brother is six and a half and he excels in the subject!"

 

"Well, it was never my thing!" Kiara pouted.

 

"Then it is time you started paying attention in school, isn't it, little girl?"

 

"All right, all right," Tiana cut in. "Can we save the biology babble for later, please?"

 

"Fine," spoke Naveen, huffily.

 

In spite of herself, Melody had to giggle, and it surprised her at how good it felt to laugh again.

 

"Ah, there's the smile!" Naveen exclaimed.

 

"Is there anything we can do to help you two?" Jane asked.

 

"Do you know of anyone who can break the spell?" Tiana asked.

 

"Not that I know of." answered Kiara with a shrug.

 

"Wait, didn't you say something about a kiss lifting the curse?" Melody asked.

 

"Apparently it's supposed to be a specific kind of kiss." responded Tiana with a roll of her eyes.

 

"One that only a princess can give?" inquired Jane.

 

"That's about right." Tiana answered.

 

"Well," Melody spoke to her companions, "any other suggestions, girls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:D


	6. The Frogs' Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tiana convinces Melody to talk with her mother and hear her out._

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Six: The Frogs' Advice**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Peter Pan, or The Princess and the Frog. They all belong to Disney.)

 

 

"So far, I can't think of any at the top of my head." Jane answered with a shrug.

 

"Me, either." Kiara added.

 

That was when an idea formed in Melody's head.

 

"You said that kissing a princess can break the spell, right?" she asked.

 

"That is right," answered Naveen, "save for one eensy-weensy, but ever so crucial detail. We know of no princesses in these parts."

 

"Kiara's a princess." Melody pointed out.

 

"Heh?!" Kiara questioned. "I'm not kissing any frogs!"

 

"No offense," said Naveen, "but I was hoping for someone a bit...you know...older?"

 

"Oh." Melody spoke up.

 

"It was a good suggestion, though." Tiana told her.

 

"Thank you, Miss Tiana." Melody replied.

 

Very softly, Tiana asked, "May I ask what you girls are doing all the way out here by yourselves?"

 

"Melody was sad, because of what she learned about her mother." Kiara answered. "Jane and I came by to check on her."

 

"What's wrong with your mother?" Tiana asked, adding hastily, "If it's an appropriate question?"

 

"...At the moment, she is feeling ill." Melody answered, hesitantly. "I also learned about her true occupation from one of my aunts."

 

"Occupation?" inquired Naveen. "That's an odd word for a girl of your age to have in your vocabulary."

 

"What can I say?" Melody asked. "My mother, aunts, and uncles are excellent teachers."

 

"You must have quite the family tree." Naveen remarked.

 

"Actually, they're not really related to me, to be honest, I don't know that much about the rest of my family." Melody explained. "My aunts and uncles have been like family to my mother and myself."

 

"Hold on, there, honey," Tiana chimed in. "To avoid the confusion, why don't you just start from the very beginning?"

 

   That is exactly what Melody did. She explained everything, how her mother was taken from her family and forced into working for Scar, how she met her aunts and uncles and eventually Eric.

 

"Eric," Naveen cut in just then. "That name rings a bell. He was a prince, too, wasn't he?"

 

"No, but he and his family were very wealthy." Melody corrected.

 

"Hmm," Naveen murmured as he scratched the top of his green head with his index finger. "That's funny, I could've sworn there was a Prince Eric at one time or another. Perhaps I ought to have paid better attention in history." 

 

"If he wasn't royalty, he must have been the next best thing to it." Tiana noted.

 

"You could say that." Melody spoke up.

 

"What happened to him, honey?" Tiana asked very softly.

 

"...He died." Melody answered.

 

"How?" asked Naveen, and this time he sounded genuinely interested and genuinely sympathetic.

 

"Everyone says that he was killed by some wild animal..." Melody answered. "But, mother thinks otherwise...she won't tell me why, though."

 

"Oh," whispered Tiana. "Well, then, I won't press for any more details. But I am truly sorry to hear that, baby cakes." 

 

"Me too," added Naveen, and meant it. "No little girl should have to go through something like that."

 

"Thank you." Melody spoke, quietly.

 

"You're upset with your mother, aren't you?" Naveen asked.

 

Melody sighed before answering, "Yes."

 

"Can't say I blame you for feeling that way," said Tiana. "I'd never tell you what to do, honey, but you may want to consider at least hearing her out. Everyone has a story to tell, even the very worst of people in the world."

 

"She's right," Naveen agreed. "I'm sure your mother must have a good reason for keeping secrets from you."

 

"Maybe she was only trying to protect you from the truth," Tiana added. "I know there were plenty of things my daddy didn't tell me, even when he smiled and acted like everything was just fine."

 

"Really?" Melody asked.

 

   Tiana nodded solemnly, saying, "Mmm-hmmm. Looking back, I realize how blissfully unaware I was of everything. All I could truly see was Daddy and his love...and his cooking lessons."

 

"What did your daddy cook?" Kiara asked, curiously.

 

"Oh, just about any dish you can think of." Tiana answered. "But gumbo was his favorite."

 

"Gumbo?" the princess inquired.

 

   Now Jane intervened, "It's a Southern dish, a kind of thick stew made with meat or shellfish, vegetables, and spices. I had it once; it's really nice." 

 

"When prepared just right," explained Tiana with a smile, "I can tell you, darling, it's the Bee's Knees!"

 

"Mm!" Kiara hummed, licking her lips. "I'd love to try it, sometime!"

 

"Maybe, if you helped us revert to our human forms, I could whip you up a batch as a reward."

 

"Okay!" Kiara nodded.

 

"I'm in!" exclaimed Jane.

 

"I'll help," Melody spoke up. "not because of the gumbo, but because I want to help you two out."

 

"Thank you, kindly." replied Naveen.

 

"Sugar?" inquired Tiana to Melody at length.

 

"Yes?" Melody asked.

 

"Before we do anything else, you might want to consider talking to your mother."

 

"...I...I don't know what to say to her." Melody whispered.

 

"You could at least hear what she has to say," spoke Naveen, softly. "You could do that much, couldn't you?"

 

"...All right." the girl answered.

 

"Do you want us to come with you?" Jane asked gently. "You know, for moral support?" 

 

Melody smiled sadly at her friend and shook her head.

 

"Thanks, Jane, but I think this is something I have to do on my own."

 

"I understand." Jane replied. "Just remember that we're all here for you, okay?" 

 

Kiara nodded vigorously.

 

"Thank you." Melody told her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, everybody.:D


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ariel finally comes clean about why she kept Melody in the dark all these years._

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own The Little Mermaid. The film belongs to Disney.)

 

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Ariel slept soundly in the room she was in. Probably the first time she's slept so peacefully in years. A soft knock roused her from her stupor.

 

"Mother?" Melody's voice called.

 

After a time, Ariel spoke softly, "Yes, Melody, come in."

 

Slowly, inch by inch, the door opened and Melody crept into the room. 

 

   Even though she knew what to expect, the sight of her mother on the bed broke her heart all the same. Though, the doctor seemed hopeful of Ariel's recovery, anyone could tell that even if Ariel did recover completely, it would not be anytime soon and the process would not be at all pleasant.

 

   Many questions raced through Melody's mind. She didn't even know where to start. Ariel saved her the trouble of breaking the awkward silence by breaking it herself.

 

"I suppose it's time you and I had a little heart-to-heart talk, my love. Past time, most likely."

 

"Ah..." Melody gasped, quietly, until she muttered, "...yes."

 

   She found herself torn between wanting to shake her mother by the shoulders and scream in her face, and wanting to curl up in her mother's arms like she used to do when she was little.

 

Ariel wasn't doing much better, either. She wanted to get up and scoop Melody into her arms and tell her everything, but where could she start?

 

After a time, she found at least a few words to say. 

 

"You understand that I love you more than anything, do you, Melody?" 

 

"Of course, Mother." 

 

"Then, you should also understand that I was only trying to protect you from a harsh reality. Oh, I knew I couldn't protect you forever, but I wanted to keep my little girl safe and happy for as long as possible."

 

"...I realized that, mother." Melody responded. "What I want to know is why you're still working for that man."

 

   Ariel stared at her for a long time, and when she spoke, she spoke in little more than a whisper, "If I tell you, dearest, will you promise to keep it just between us? Don't even tell Jane or Kiara."

 

"...Yes, mother." Melody replied, hesitantly.

 

"Promise me."

 

"I promise."

 

"All right," said Ariel. "The reason I am making you make this promise is because Scar..."

 

She spoke the name like it tasted foul. "...Scar swore he would never harm the rest of King Mufasa's family on the strict condition that I never told anyone else how he truly died." 

 

Melody grew stock-still.

 

"I always thought King Mufasa's death was a terrible accident." she spoke.

 

Ariel shook her head grimly before saying, "It was no accident."

 

"It wasn't...?"

 

"No." Ariel answered.

 

   Realizing what her mother meant, Melody felt a cold wave sweep over her and a painful knot settled in her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "What did happen, then?"

 

   In the briefest explanation possible, Ariel told her daughter all that had happened, of the good King Mufasa's death and what his brother Scar had to do with it. 

 

   Even when she heard the limited details, Melody's eyes widened, she felt the blood drain from her face, and she felt sick to her stomach. It pained Ariel to see her daughter this way.

 

"To celebrate his brother's death, Scar...he..." Ariel spoke, yet found herself choking back her sobs.

 

"Mother, what's wrong?" Melody asked, concerned.

 

   It was at that particular moment that the awful memory of Scaring forcing himself upon her when she was only 14 returned...Ariel covered her mouth as he tears streamed down her face. It took her a long time to find the right words, and even then she faltered more than once and feared she wouldn't get through the story.

 

Melody didn't rush her mother, but just hearing the words was enough to make her sick. 

 

   Now, she understood why her mother had kept these things hidden for so long, though how Ariel managed to keep such awful things under constant lock and key was beyond her.

 

The young girl simply sat on the bed with her mother and set her head against her chest, her eyes were closed even as tears welled up. 

 

   Ariel didn't hesitate to embrace her daughter. They sat like that for a long time, Melody half-wishing she were a little girl again just so she could stay like this with her mother and be safe.

 

"Mother," Melody finally spoke up.

 

"Yes, Melody?" Ariel inquired.

 

"I'm sorry..." her daughter whispered.

 

"So am I, my darling," whispered Ariel as she smoothed Melody's dark hair. "I can only hope you're not too angry or disgusted with me."

 

"I'm not," she replied, truthfully. "if anything, the one I'm really angry at is Scar."

 

Ariel sighed. "I don't blame you for that. Even so, I feel like a coward for not standing up to him sooner."

 

"You didn't have any other choice," Melody pointed out.

 

"Everyone has a choice, my love," Ariel whispered. "Unless you're a puppet on strings, there is always a choice."

 

"What could you have done?" Melody asked her mother. "He would've killed Prince Simba and Queen Sarabi."

 

"Still," added Ariel, "I wish I could have done something. Anything."

 

Unable to think of anything else to say, Melody could only embrace her mother once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: When Ariel was only 14, Scar raped her. Very few people actually know about the rape.
> 
>  
> 
> Long-story short: Scar killed Mufasa and to celebrate, he rapes Ariel...again. Afterwards, Ariel begs Scar not to kill Mufasa's family. So, he makes a deal with her: As long as she never tells anyone how Mufasa really died. Ariel didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She didn't want Simba and Sarabi to die as well. She's been carrying this dark secret for years...


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Melody begins to feel the weight of carrying her mother's secret._

**The Scarlet Dreamer  
Chapter Eight: Secrets**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, Return to Never Land, The Lion King, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or The Road to El Dorado. They all belong to Disney and Dreamworks.)

 

 

"Hey, sugar cake," greeted Tiana. "You all right?" 

 

"What happened in there?" Naveen asked.

 

"Melody?" Kiara inquired. "What did you and your mother talk about?"

 

"I'd...rather not say," answered Melody, softly.

 

"You sure?" Jane asked, concerned.

 

"Mother would rather I not say, either."

 

"...All right, if you insist," Jane replied. 

 

"We'll respect your mother's wishes," spoke Tiana. 

 

Naveen just sighed heavily.

 

"Naveen?" Melody inquired.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"That's a question I feel I ought to ask _you_ ," the frog prince muttered.

 

"Me?" Melody repeated.

 

"Oh, don't pretend!" Naveen couldn't help snapping at her. "You know perfectly well what I mean, young lady!"

 

Melody yelped at the frog's sudden outburst.

 

"Naveen!" Tiana scolded.

 

"You know it's true as well as anyone, Tiana," rebuked Naveen, who rarely spoke this way to anyone, and who rarely lost his cool this way. "Don't act like you don't see."

 

_'I can't tell them,'_ Melody thought.

 

"Fine," spoke Naveen, brusquely, as if he had read the girl's mind. "Go ahead and keep your precious secrets, just like your so-called devoted mother. See what good that'll do you both." 

 

With that, he turned and hopped away; his words were a like knife in Melody's heart.

 

   For a long time, no one knew what to say. Kiara opened her mouth to say something, yet she couldn't find the words. Even Jane, for once in her life, looked stumped.

 

"...Tiana," Melody finally spoke up.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you still need us to help you break the spell?" Melody asked.

 

"If you wouldn't mind, baby cakes," answered Tiana, softly.

 

Melody shook her head.

 

"I don't mind," she replied.

 

   Melody, Jane, and Kiara inform Esmeralda, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Meg about Tiana and Naveen. Needless to say, they were all shocked when they heard the two frogs speak.

 

"Where's your sense of wonder?" Naveen asked them, only half-jokingly.

 

"Hey, this isn't an everyday thing for us," Tulio answered.

 

Naveen just rolled his eyes.

 

"At any rate," Melody began. "I promised the two of them that I'd help break the spell."

 

"That's very kind of you, Melody," said Miguel with a smile. "Very kind, indeed."

 

"She gets that from her mother," Chel added.

 

"So, what's your plan?" Tulio asked.

 

"Find anyone who can lift the curse," Melody answered.

 

"Like who?" Miguel asked.

 

"Anyone with magical abilities," Kiara answered.

 

"Again," spoke Tulio, dryly, "like who?"

 

"We really don't know who," Melody answered.

 

Tulio rolled his eyes, saying, "Well, _that's_ a big help."

 

"Cut the sarcasm, Tulio," Esmeralda scolded, tapping his chest with the back of her hand.

 

"Well, it's true," Tulio countered, "and you know it. How are they supposed to go on their journey when they don't even know _where_ to begin?"

 

"That's part of the journey," Esmeralda answered.

 

Tulio sighed, yet said no more.

 

"There's bound to be some sort of magical being who can break the curse," Chel spoke up.

 

"Such as?" asked Miguel.

 

"A wizard, a witch, anyone," Chel answered.

 

Tulio slapped his palm over his face.

 

"Yeah, okay, we get it, Tulio," said Esmeralda.

 

"No, you don't," Tulio muttered under his breath.

 

"Mel, why don't we just think about this for a moment?" Meg asked. "You want to help your friends, but you don't exactly know who or where to go to in order to help them. You can't just search around blindly without a plan."

 

"I know, but..." Melody spoke, then trailed off, trying to find the right words.

 

"At least you get credit for good intentions," noted Jane.

 

"That's right!" Kiara chimed in.

 

Melody smiled, a little.

 

*****Later on*****

 

Melody could be found sitting in the shade of a large tree, gazing up at the twilight sky.

 

_"Fine. Go ahead and keep your precious secrets, just like your so-called devoted mother. See what good that'll do you both."_

 

Those words had been replaying in her mind, non-stop.

 

"Could Naveen be right?" Melody found herself asking aloud. "Do Mother and I keep too many secrets for our own good?"

 

_'Did you go through the same thing, Mother?'_ she thought. _'If so, how did you manage to cope with all of it for so long?'_

 

"Is this spot taken?" a voice asked.

 

"Huh?" Melody muttered.

 

Looking to one side, she saw it was Tiana.

 

"Miss Tiana," Melody spoke.

 

Tiana smiled, saying, "You know better than to be so formal with me, baby cakes."

 

"Right," Melody replied.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Tiana inquired. "Is this about what Naveen said earlier?"

 

"...Kind of," Melody answered. "I can't get those words out of my head."

 

"Maybe he did go a bit too far with that one, honey bunch," acknowledged Tiana. "But I can see where he's coming from, too."

 

"I know that," Melody concurred. "but there's a reason why I can't tell you or anyone else about what Mother and I talked about."

 

"I can understand that," said Tiana, softly. "But you know, sweetie, there _is_ a time and a place for keeping secrets, and some secrets just aren't meant to be kept."

 

"My mother disagrees," Melody responded.

 

Tiana smiled morosely, telling her, "No offense, sugar pie--and I really, _really_ do mean no offense--but your mother never always had the best judgment. Had she?"

 

"That isn't _completely_ true," Melody answered. "her judgement's fairly decent."

 

At that moment, she was forced to admit that what Tiana was saying wasn't too far off the mark, either.

 

"However," she started. "at the same time, I don't agree with some of her views."

 

   Tiana nodded as she said, "I won't judge your mother, and I don't know how I would have acted in her situation. But the wrong thing, even when committed under intense pressure, is still the wrong thing."

 

"I know, Tiana," Melody agreed.

 

"Naveen could have used a bit more...tact," added Tiana, slowly. "But I can see where he is coming from as well."

 

"Again, I understand that," Melody explained. "but I promised my mother that I wouldn't tell anyone what she told me."

 

"Tell me, honey," spoke Tiana. "What will serve you better in the long run? Keeping something hidden or letting someone know? I can understand the reasons for wanting to hide the truth--but you know, darling, no one can truly help you if you never tell them. You hear? No one."

 

   Melody's eyes widened slightly at Tiana's words as a soft breeze blew by. After a brief moment of silence, Melody finally spoke, "Of course...but...could you please give me a little more time?"

 

Tiana sighed, but only answered, "Okay. Just remember that I'm here for you at any time, baby cakes." 

 

"If you don't mind my asking," began Melody, partly to change the subject, partly because she was genuinely curious, "where did you pick up the nickname 'baby cakes'? You seem especially fond of that one." 

 

"That's what my daddy always called me. Especially when he got notably loving with me."

 

"Oh," Melody muttered. "Must have been nice to know your father." 

 

"It was," nodded Tiana, regarding the girl with a most thoughtful expression. "Still is, as a matter of fact. He may be gone, but I'm glad I got the chance to know him, be with him, and love him when he was here."

 

Melody smiled warmly.

 

"Do you miss him?" she asked, softly. 

 

"Yes," answered Tiana, just as softly. "In some ways, I always will. But Mama always told me that the things--and people--we love have that way of coming back to us in the end. If not in the way we expect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Ariel mourns the loss of her late fiance's deceased family. Then, the poor girl goes into labor. Thankfully, she has her friends to help safely deliver her child.
> 
>  
> 
> The ending, I wrote it as a sort of homage to the episode of _Xena: Warrior Princess_ , the one where Eve was born.:)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading the prologue of The Scarlet Dreamer!


End file.
